EPILOG
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Cassiopeia3019. Bardzo lekki slasz.


**EPILOG**

**Cassiopeia3019**

Pewnego wieczora w czwartej erze świata Samwise Gamgee siedział w salonie w Bag End. Ostatnie iskry na kominku zagasły dawno i za oknami ciemność otulała niebo swym płaszczem. Sam żuł fajkę obserwując swą córkę, która siedziała na dywaniku naprzeciw kominka. Elanor wyrosła na śliczną dziewczynkę, jej połyskliwe loki spływały na ramiona jak złoty deszcz. Elanor zamknęła oprawną w czerwoną skórę księgę, którą trzymała na kolanach i zdmuchnęła z twarzy jasny pukiel włosów.

- Tato-Samie opowiedz mi o Panu Frodzie. – Powiedziała.

Sam wyjął fajkę z ust i potarł ją o spodnie

- Dużo jest tu do opowiedzienia, kochanie.

- I ja chcę to wszystko usłyszeć. – Elanor potwórczyła z uporem.

Sam wskazał na księgę.

– Znajdziesz go w tej książcę wszystko co dla nas zrobił.

- Wiesz, że słyszałam opowieść wiele razy tato Samie, a raz przeczytałam ją, całą, samodzielnie – dodała dumnie.

- A więc sama widzisz!

Elanor myślała chwilę a potem pokręciła głową.

- Ale ja chcę wiedzieć, jaki był naprawdę. Jak czuł się z tym, że nie miał mamy lub taty? Co go cieszyło, co smuciło? Czy kiedykolwiek się zakochał?

Westchęła.

- Ach, skarbie zadajesz dość prywatne pytania.

Sam pokręcił fajką w dłoniach i pokiwał głową.

- Wiesz, że, gdy byłaś niemowlakiem to on czasem łaskotał cię a ty piszczałaś z radości? A on wtedy śmiał się, gdy ciągnęłaś go za nos.

Sam przez chwilę się nie odzywał.

- Tylko ciebie, Elanor ze wszystkim moich dzieci zdążył poznać.

- Pamiętam. – Elanor powiedziała cicho. – Pamiętam go, a przynajmniej myślę, że pamiętam. Miał zwyczaj szeptać mi do ucha różne rzeczy. Ale nigdy nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć co to były za rzeczy. Tylko, to, że wydawały się smutne.

- Bo był smutny. Potrzebował uleczenia.

- Tato ja… - zawahała się. – Wiem, że za nim tęsknisz. Ale myslę, że zobaczysz go znowu.

- Możliwe Elanorellë, możliwe.

Sam wsłuchiwał się w ciszę domu. Mama Rose poszła spać zaraz po położeniu do łóżek dzieci – Froda, Rosie, Merrego, Pippina, Goldie i małego Hama i na końcu maleńką Daisy w jej kołysce.

Sam otarł coś z pod oka.

- Proszę tato-Samie. Czy on kiedykolwiek zakochał się tak bardzo, że serce mu pękało za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na swą miłość?

Sam zachichotał cicho.

- To całkiem poetyckie, moja droga. Ale nie chcę byś myślała o zakochiwaniu się, jeszcze nie teraz.

- Och, nie zamierzam. Po prostu lubię opowieści o elfich księżniczkach i książętach, te są moje ulubione. – Powiedziała Elanor. – Tylko, że uważa się, że każdy powinien się zakochać. Jak ty i mama. To się wydaje dziwne, że Pan Frodo nigdy się nie zakochał. Mówisz o nim, jakby był najlepszym hobbitem w całym Shire, a nigdy nie był zakochany?

- Raz był. – Powiedział Sam cicho. – Ale to było dawno temu.

Sam zapatrzył się w swą fajkę.

- Nigdy nie widziałem go tak szczęśliwym. Pogwizdywał melodyjki, tak, jak ja, gdy pchałem taczkę dokoła ogrodu, albo gdy sadziłem sadzonki do ziemi. I wtedy czasem piekł ciastka, takie małe motyle z kroplą kremu na wierzchu posypane cukrem. Jedliśmy je w salonie, aż okruchy zasypały całą podłoge a my mieliśmy brzuchy tak pełne, jak staw po burzy.

Elanor uśmiechnęła się.

- A czy się rumienił, czy miał oczy zamglone tak, jak w opowieściach?

- A tak – odparł Sam, i rozburzył jej włosy. – Dobrze było widzieć trochę zdrowego rumieńca na tych bladych policzkach. Taki widok cieszył serce jak żaden inny.

- Kochali się bardzo, prawda, tato-Samie?

- Bardzo. – odrzekł Sam z naciskiem. – Większej miłości nie mogę sobie wyobrazić. Była, jak letni piorun i czerwcowy upał, dokładnie tak.

- Czy było tak przez lata i lata? – spytała Elanor rozprostowując swoją różową koszulę nocną na kolanach i drżąc lekko. Z za okna dolatywał dźwięk kropel na szybie, mówiący o nocy pełnej wiatru i deszczu.

- Przez wiele lat Elanorellë, jednak wiele lat zajęło im zrozumienie co czują. Nie jest łatwo mówić o długo skrywanych sekretach.

- Ale pewnego dnia powiedzieli to sobie, prawda?

- Tak, pewnego poranka wczesną wiosną, gdy pąki zaczęły się otwierać by pić światło słońca. Nigdy nie widziałem go tak stremowanym, ani tak pięknym. Wyznali swoją miłość tutaj, w tym ogrodzie. Pamiętam, jak zimna była tego ranka rosa na moich stopach, i jak wiatr chłodził mi twarz.

- A więc byli szczęśliwi, tato-Samie?

- Przez wiele lat żyli w takim rodzaju rozkoszy, co to się wydaje, że przegoni każdy zimowy chłód. Trzymali się za ręce, gdy patrzyli w gwiazdy kręcace się nad głową, i całowali się w ciepłym, letnim zmierzchu. Aż do…

- Tak, tato?

- Aż, ja i pan Frodo musieliśmy opuścić Shire z Pierścieniem. Kiedy wrócił było to tak, jakby mała część jego samego także została spalona przez ognistą górę. Jego oczy stały się blade, jak szklane kulki, puste i bez życia.

Łzy napłynęły do oczu Elanor.

- I odszedł?

- Tak. Ból był zbyt wielki, dla niego. Twoja mama i ja próbowaliśmy pomagać, ale nic się nie dało zrobić. Utraciliśmy go dla morza.

- A co z jego miłością?

- Pożenili się w końcu i mieli wiele, ślicznych dzieci. Ale nie ma jednego dnia, jak sądzę, żeby nie myśleli o tym, co pan Frodo robi w tym odległym kraju.

Sam odwrócił się do okna i obserwował, jak zimne krople podróżują po głatkiej tafli.

- To nie jest zbyt szczęśliwa opowieść – Elanor pociągnęła nosem podnosząc się na nogi. – Czy myślisz, że pan Frodo jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy swoją miłość?

- Możliwe, moja droga o ile wszystko co smutne kiedyś okaże się nieprawdą. A teraz biegnij do łóżka.

- Dobranoc tato-Samie – powiedziała składając pocałunek na jego czole.

- Branoc, kochanie. Śpij, dopóki ptaki znów nie zaczną śpiewać.

Zdawało się, że światło zamigotało, gdy opuszczała pokój. Sam odszukał zapałki i zapalił fajkę. Wciągnął aromatyczny, ostry dym posyłając mgliste kółka w powietrze. I przypomniał sobie, jak usta Froda drżały pod jego ustami w tamten wiosenny poranek przed tak wielu laty.


End file.
